


Truly Loved

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [19]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Affection, Attraction, Black Character(s), Consensual, Crying, Cuddling, Especially at the end and also halfway during sex, Eventually it's alright, Feelings, Fluff, Gay, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Inner sadness, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Male Slash, Referenced Emotional Sex, Slightly Out Of Character [although I tried], Slightly emotional and a bit angsty, Smut, Softness, Spooning, Staring, Tears, Touching, Warm, Whispering sweet nothings & 'I love you's, bisexual guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'Tell me that you love me..'[Franklin x Lamar 💚 (Framar)]
Relationships: Franklin Clinton & Lamar Davis, Franklin Clinton/Lamar Davis
Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194852
Kudos: 5





	Truly Loved

**Author's Note:**

> [Top!Franklin & Bottom!Lamar Smut One-shot 💙♡]

It was a cold and dark night, with a chilly breeze. 

Not that either of these guys felt it, being inside and very hot at the moment. Because what had happened, which was unexpected. Neither knew what triggered it. 

Especially Lamar, who feels shocked, mixing in with the fact that his heart was racing. It beats in an unsteady rhythm. Not calm at all. 

Earlier they had drank alcohol together, just having a few beers while being in Franklin's house. In Vinewood Hills. 

Now both of them are downstairs, in Frank's room and on the bed with each other. 

They are both bare skinned and naked, as they had already stripped. Both guys threw their clothes on the ground, mostly Franklin did (before he positioned Lamar). 

Lamar was in a certain position. Which was face down, ass up. That made him feel embarrassed. He has a slight blush, which only gotten darker by the second. 

Franklin thought it was adorable, secretly, although he stays quiet himself (not knowing it made Lamar feel uneased). He puts on a condom and lubed his shaft. He makes sure that his erection was covered. Then, he put his dick near Lamar's entrance. In carefulness. 

Lamar was on his arms and knees, his back bending further down. He could feel Franklin as he was behind him. He shivered, feeling it when Franklin was touching his back and spine. 

Franklin was gripping onto Lamar's hips, then he pushed inside Lamar, carefully. Just halfway in, at first. He stayed still, waiting and letting him adjust. He felt good by feeling that warm tightness from Lamar.

Lamar moaned loudly, painfully. He grabbed onto the bed sheets, in a tighten grip. He pushes his reddening face into a pillow. He felt strange at that. A pain went through him as he also feels a weird pressure down there. He whimpered, it muffled by that pillow until he was resting his head there instead. He breathed heavily. 

He didn't like this, not at all. It made him feel like a whore, a slut or Franklin's bitch. 

Lamar doesn't want that anymore, not with these thoughts which haunted him. 

This thought just made that gaze in his eyes get faded, darkening. His heart ached, beating faster. Not in a good way. There were tears in his eyes. 

'What the hell? Why the fuck am I feeling this way?' he thought, to himself. He held in what he was feeling, not wanting to cry. Especially not around Franklin. 

He stays where he was, very quiet, although his breathing became shaky. 

Honestly he just wanted Franklin to get this over with and leave him alone, because deep down in his heart, he knows that the other dark-skinned male who he's close with, doesn't love him in that way and didn't have feelings for him in this way. Not like he did. Knowing that, it was hurting him. It caused him to feel inner sadness, killing him. Which he always felt, keeping it to himself. Until this night, that made him feel strangely emotional. 

Lamar struggled to stay silent, not crying. But he was feeling like he was gonna fall apart, at any second. His body shaked, with each passing moment. He breathed quietly. 

Although he got slightly startled when he feels it as Franklin pulls out of him. 

Franklin had noticed Lamar was so quiet, that it was causing him to get worried and concerned for this other male. He cared about him, after all. 

He turned him around, making Lamar look at him once he was facing Frank. 

Lamar let out another breath, shakily, when Franklin moved which had been entering him once again. 

Franklin was pushing back inside him. Until he was almost all the way in. He waited patiently as that other male adjusted slowly to this feeling which obviously overwhelmed him. 

He gazed over at him as well. 

Lamar was lying down on that bed, on his back. He felt Franklin's touch, gazing upwards at that other male. He stared at him again, silently. He let out another breath, his tears threatening to fall. 

Franklin seemed to have noticed that. His eyes softened. He was staring at him, deeply, warmly. His own heart filled with love for him. He does feel something for Lamar. He had feelings for him. 

He loved him, and since Lamar seems unconvinced (even without any words spoken between them), he would prove it to him. 

Otherwise he felt like both of their hearts will break, not being able to be close anymore. They needed this, that night meant everything. Both guys know it. 

Franklin leaned down and whispered to him. He talked near Lamar's ear. "I love you." 

Lamar was shaking his head, almost like he didn't want to believe it. Like in his mind, he probably thought that he didn't deserve it. Not any love. For some reason. "..no, you don't." He sounded like he started crying, but nothing falls, yet. "Don't lie to me.." 

"It's not lies. Stay with me in this moment." That was like Franklin knew Lamar was falling apart emotionally. 

Franklin said 'I love you' twice more, then he started whispering sweet nothings to him. Now he starts thrusting. In and out of him. Slow rhythm and evenly paced way. 

Lamar was arching his body. He resisted the urge to shut his eyes. He let out small noises and silent moans. 

Franklin lets out a moan himself. He kept his thrusts even. He touched Lamar's body, with such gentleness. 

Lamar was shocked at that gentle feeling on his skin yet he appreciated it. That slowly made him feel loved.. Very much so.

Which Franklin wanted him to feel as he keeps going now. 

Franklin holds him closer, still in a way that was affectionate. He made love to him, passionately. He leans down and over him. He kissed Lamar, on the lips, softly and gently again. 

Lamar was letting himself be held. He hummed, closing his eyes for just a second. He opened them, when they pull away from it, moaning more. These moans being as soft as that kiss had been. He blushed a bit again, getting flustered, with a reddish shade. 

Everything felt nice. Their warm dark skinned bodies against each other as that moonlight shined down and illuminated them in a dim lighting. Their breaths mixed, while this heat radiating off them intensified. They both felt that sensation and pleasured bliss in between them. 

Franklin gripped onto Lamar's thighs. Though not too tightly. He thrusted a bit, getting closer to his climax. He knows that Lamar feels the same way. 

He kept that slowed pace. Although he also goes deeper in Lamar, feeling more of those tight walls. 

That was it for Lamar, especially when Franklin hits his nerves, that spot which was his prostate. 

"..fuck~!" Lamar came after that, covering his lower stomach and abdomen. He arched his back as he moaned again. "Ahh, Franklin~" 

"Lamar~" Franklin came lastly, in the condom now. Then, he pulled out of him, eventually.

They both rested, staying where they are. 

Lamar had his stare on him, into Franklin's eyes. Eventually, he hears Frank say something again, after that. Which he didn't think that the other male would repeat this again. 

Like he meant it, which made Lamar feel even more loved than ever before. 

"I love you." Franklin told him that. 

Lamar nodded at that, still blushing. He finally let the tears fall. He cried quietly. "I love you too." he said, then he was thinking again. '..so much that it hurts, sometimes, damnit..' 

Franklin smiled in a soft way. He wiped these eyes away. He stares into Lamar's eyes, kissing him, for a bit. Lovingly. 

Lamar let out a hum at that. When they pull apart from this kiss, he turns onto his side, facing away from him. He felt Franklin getting closer to him (from behind, like earlier), which he didn't seem to mind. 

Franklin lays down, next to him now. He was spooning Lamar from behind. 

Lamar grips onto Franklin's arm, having another thought. He wanted more comfort, affection and love, after sex. So he decided to do something about it. He snapped out of his thoughts, turning around once more. He leaned on him, staying with Franklin. 

Franklin didn't mind this, loving that closeness. He wrapped his arms around Lamar, holding him close again. He heard Lamar's calm breathing and heartbeat. He has another smile to that. 

Lamar stayed there, in that other dark-skinned male's arms. He wants to feel this. Which he did. He felt loved and comfortable around Franklin. 

After that thought, he closed his eyes again, he's also taking in this warmth and scent from him. 

Franklin did the same thing, shutting his own eyes too. He kept his hold on him. 

They cuddled, warmer than ever, nuzzled and snuggled against each other, for awhile. Until they fall asleep, eventually. In that peaceful night, a silence between them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this one-shot came off as out of character for them, I just wanted some sweet love making between them and honestly I didn't expect it to be long or emotional 💙 Hopefully you all enjoyed reading it anyway ♡


End file.
